


feel the rhythm, feel the heat (do you hear my heartbeat?)

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally brought up the courage and asked Carol for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the rhythm, feel the heat (do you hear my heartbeat?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the second oneshot for the lovely project and I have to admit, that it was much harder to write than the first one.  
> After I picked the song, my brain immediately started to scream: "They have to dance, they have to dance!" And I can't hardly imagine Carol and Tony dancing. I mean I can rather imagine Carol dancing than Tony. Maybe that's the reason I took so long to write this one. Well.  
> Oh, maybe it's a bit fluffy, I don't know. 
> 
> Since english isn't my native language, I'm from Germany, I'm always open to corrections regarding my grammar and stuff ... I'm still not 100% sure about that. So if you read this feel free to correct me! 
> 
> Written for the german fanfiction project [30 Songfictions.](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/22214/3)  
> The song I picked is [hips don't lie.](http://www.vevo.com/watch/shakira/hips-dont-lie/USSM20600152) by Shakira.
> 
> I actually wanted to focus on the first verse of the song, but somehow that worked out only partially. Well.
> 
> Wordcount: 2250

»And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection«

 

 

Restless he walks the footpath up and down, in the dim glow of the light post, while he darts insecure looks up to her window.  
How could he just get himself into this? How could he just let Kevin and Paula persuade him, to ask her for a date?  
For weeks they had pestered him with this and finally he just couldn't stand their everlasting teasing anymore.  
So he finally gathered all his courage and asked Carol for a date. At first he wasn't sure whether he should wish that she'd say yes, or that she'd reject him.  
But he has to admit that it felt very well, as Carol accepted his invitation with a radiant smile.  
But still he can't shake off the quiet doubts, that insideously eat into his heart.  
He glances at his watch and, amazed, discovers that he's too early. What actually doesn't fit him, since he actually suffers from some sort of chronic hectic unpunctuality.  
For a moment he thinks about what he should do now. Keep staying under her window and try to kill the time, or ring and hope that she'll do him a favour and let him in even if he's way too early.

Sighing he finally decides to take his chance and rings.  
While he waits, he shifts nervously from one foot another and wishes silently to finally overcome his damn insecurity.  
When the door opens and Carol, a grin on her face and her body only covered by a towel, stays in front of him, he is torn from his thoughts.  
»Oh«, he whispers speechless and looks at her, while he takes a step back, a little nervous and embarrassed.  
»Tony! You're early!«, she laughs and steps aside to let him in. However, since the psychologist makes no attempt to enter the flat and just continues to look at her wide -eyed and with burning cheeks, she spontaneously takes his hand and pulls him inside.  
»I - I'm sorry. But I thought being too early is better than being too late, right?«  
»Well, that's right«, Carol replies and can't suppress a short laughter, even though Tony's behaviour still baffles her a little. They know each other for so long now, but still he acts so … cautious towards her. And Carol wishes nothing more than he would finally learn to trust her completely. That he would finally understand that for her he's _perfect,_ just the way he is, with all his little quirks and peculiarities.  
She can feel his gaze, still resting on her barely covered body, and can't suppress her short inner jubilation.  
When Tony realises that she's well aware of his look, he turns his face away in embarrassment. Against her will Carol blurts a quiet chuckle.  
»Feel like home, I'll be right there. I'll just get ready, okay?«  
Tony hems. »Yes.«

+

Sighing, he settles down on her couch and desperately tries to controll the trembling of his hands, which has overcome him at her sight.  
To see Carol in front of him, only covered in this narrow towel, has definitely triggered off something in him and his body, that's undeniable. He just isn't quite sure what exactly happened to him yet.  
To calm down he gets up and walks into the kitchen, to get a glass of water.  
»Tony?«, Carol's voice sounds from the bedroom next door.  
In shock he almost dropped the glass. Angry with himself he shakes his head and curses himself quietly for that, as he slowly puts down the glass on the kitchen table, before answering her.  
»Yes?«  
»Black or red? Which dress should I take?«  
»Um, I don't know …«, he stammers, a little irritated that she asks him such a question, that she really thinks he's the right consultant for this kind of things.  
»That isn't helping, Tony«, Carol replies with a sigh. »Just come over, so you can tell me, which dress you like more.«  
At first he thinks he has misheard. »What?«  
»Now come on, Tony«, she calls, trying to suppress the giggles that resonate in her voice.

Hesistantly he begins to move and stops in the doorway, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, an infallible sign of his insecurity.  
»Don't worry, I won't bite you, you know?«, Carol says, as she emerges from behind the open wardrobe door with a loving smile and gestures towards the wardrobe.  
An appreciative whistle leaves his lips, as he looks at Carol, standing in underwear in front of the wardrobe, and he wonders where the hell that came from.  
»Tony!«, she exclaims in moch indignation, steps towards him and slaps him on the shoulder.  
»What? It's not my fault!«  
»So, which dress shall I wear? The red one? Or the black one?«, she asks him again, pushing him to the wardrobe.  
With a questioning look she holds the dresses under his nose.  
»Um, I think both of them are really nice. Which one do you like more?«  
Groaning Carol twists the eyes. »I like both of them, otherwise I wouldn't have bought them. But I want to know, which one do _you_ like more. Tonight I want to wear something that _you_ like. On me.«  
He looks at her with an unconfident look. »So, um. I think you'll look … gorgeous … in this black dress«, he mutters in a low voice and drops his gaze.  
Teasing Carol raises an eyebrow. »You think so?«  
Nervously Tony clears his throat. »For sure.«  
»Fine. Then I'll put it on this«, she says with a smile, gently puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him out of the room.  
»I'll be right with you. Until then make yourself comfortable on the couch. There's some coffee in the kitchen, if you like.«  
And yet before Tony can answer something, she has shut the door right in front of his nose.  
Perplexed he stares at the closed door for a few seconds, before he finally turns away with a short shrug and walks back into the living room.  
While he's waiting for her, he further ponders about himself and still wonders, how he could accomplish this _wolfish_ whistle. It just overcame him, it literally slipped outta his mouth.

+

»So? Will you take me with you?«, her voice finally pulls him out of his thoughts.  
»Hm?«, he mutters absent - mindedly and lifts his head.  
For a moment it takes his breath away to see Carol in this skintight black dress and he just stares at her with his mouth wide open.  
Insecure Carol looks at him and spins around, to face his scrutinizing look.  
»Wow«, is finally everything he brings out and he takes a few deep breaths, to calm his racing heart.  
A shy smile shows up on her lips. »Do you like it?«  
Tony bursts into an incredulous laugh. »If - if I _like_ it? Are you kidding?«  
Irritated Carol looks at him, whereupon Tony gives her a reassuring smile. He gently takes her hand and pulls her closer, until she stands right in front of him and their knees are touching lightly.  
»You look beautiful«, he says softly, while she chuckles quietly and folds her arms behind his neck.  
»Do you think?«  
Tony swallows and timidly puts her hands on his hips. »Yes. I mean, don't get me wrong, Carol. You _always_ look great, but … in this dress … you look … _stunning._ «  
Hearing him say this, her cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink. »Thank you.«  
A pleasant feeling, mixed with a little pride, spreads inside him, as he notices her reaction, caused by his words.  
Suddenly her face is so close to his so that he can feel her breath on his cheek, just like a warm summer breeze. And he can't help but admit that it feels wonderful. And he just wants to make the most of it.  
_It would probably be time now to take the chance and kiss her. But -._  
However, before he can bring this thought to its conclusion, Carol has wiped his thoughts aside and gently pressed her lips against his.  
He briefly raises a hand to a silent protest, but Carol's body, pressed warm and soft against him, let all of his defenses simply collapse.  
Calming Carol strokes along his neck with his fingers and a longing sigh escapes his lips.  
However, right before Tony can lose himself completely in this kiss, Carol pulls herself back, a satisfied smile on her lips.  
»For the beginning that wasn't that bad.«  
Grinning, she looks at him. Chuckling Tony shakes his head. »No. That was actually pretty good, right? So at least for me.«  
»For me, too«, Carol replies laughing, grabs his hand and pulls him off the couch.  
»Come on. We have a date, remember?«  
»How could I forget that?«, Tony asks with a smile and follows her to the door.  
When he walks down the stairs behind her, he allows himself a short happy, triumphant grin, well aware that she can't see his face.  
»Tony?«, Carol asks as they stand in front of his car a few minutes later. »Where are we actually going?«  
But he just gives her a mysterious smile and taps her on the nose. »You'll see it soon enough.«

+

»Wow«, Carol finally exclaims, as Tony offers her his arm and leads her to a table in a secluded, discrete booth. She looks at him in disbelief.  
»That's something else than curry and wine from the delivery service around the corner.«  
»Well, I thought for our first _real date_ it may be something special«, Tony replies with a grin. »Do you like it?«  
Tenderly Carol lays her hand on his cheek and kisses him softly on the lips. »It's beautiful.«  
And Tony can't help but enjoys this kiss again, as if it was the first and the last kiss at the same time.  
It's not before a waiter comes to their table and clears his throat awkwardly, Tony is willing to let go of her.

»And now? What do we do with the rest of this evening yet?«, Tony asks shortly after the waiter cleared their plates. Without thinking about it, he takes her hands and looks at her.  
»Uhm, well. I don't know. Actually, the evening is still too young to go home, right?«, smiling she rests her face on her hands and looks at him.  
Nervously Tony rotates the wineglass in his hands and slips back and forth in his chair.  
»So, the restaurant also has a very good bar - I mean - if you like -.«  
A light glows in her eyes and gladly she accepts his invitation.  
»Sounds good. What are we waiting for?«

+

»Do you want another drink?«, Tony asks as they enter the seperated area of the restaurant and heads towards the bar. But before he can speak to the bartender, Carol has already gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor.  
»Later!«, she calls above the music. »Let us dance first!«  
Aghast he stares at her, desperately hoping that he has misheard.  
»Dance?!«  
At the sight of his abashed face, Carol starts to laugh.  
»But, but - I can't dance«, he stammers unhappy and looks at her with an haunted look.  
She looks at him with a tender look of her grey eyes. »You'll make it. I'm by your side.«  
Actually, everything inside him screams to turn on his heel and quickly go on the run. However, as if only her look would pin him then and there, he finally gives in and follows her.  
»Just relax, Tony, nothing can happen«, she says quietly and takes his hand.  
Smiling she clings to him and puts her arms around his neck.  
»You just need to feel the beat of the music, your body will do the rest.«  
Sighing Tony wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, hoping that she won't notice the wild pounding of his heart.  
Calming her hands stroke along his neck. And as he senses the smooth movements of her body, as he feels the heat that she's radiating and that's slowly reaching deeply into his soul, he relaxes gradually.  
Still a bit insecure he follows her movements, lets himself get carried away by the rhythm of the music, until he finally lets himself go and leads Carol across the dance floor.  
And while she spins around him again and again, just to press herself against his body and to fold her arms around his neck every now and then, he can't help but admire this beautiful woman in his arms.  
»You see, it works quite well, right?«  
But Tony is neither able to respond, nor willing to open his mouth and waste time with meaningless ramblings. He rather enjoys this bittersweet levity that flows through him in this moment.  
Even though he would never admit it, in this moment, he just feels like the luckiest man in the world.  
And as Carol breathes a soft kiss onto his lips, before resting her head on his shoulder and quietly says »I love you, Tony«, he wishes this evening would never end.  
»I love you too, Carol«, he replies with a radiant smile, one of his few smiles, that truly come from the heart.  
Suddenly he feels strangely relieved; resolute he hugs and squeezes her and presses his lips warm and soft against hers, while they whirl across the dance floor and into the night.

_Into a night full of stars._

_Together._

 

+


End file.
